


Photograph Me Like One of Your French Girls

by regionalatbest



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, YouTube, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan takes pictures</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph Me Like One of Your French Girls

When Dan was fifteen he decided to take a photography course, just for fun (and maybe because he wanted to be one of those ultra famous MySpace guys that posted all those really cool pictures, not that he’d ever admit it). He wasn’t very good at it but he did really like it so he never really stopped doing it. He remembered when he first watched one of Phil’s videos; it was late at night and he really didn’t know how he ended up on _that_ side of YouTube–the side usually frequented by American girls between the ages of thirteen and nineteen–the first thought that popped into his mind was that he had just the prettiest, well everything, and Dan just really wanted to take his picture–in the most innocent way possible of course.

Dan never really told Phil that he took pictures–well, he probably did but they had told each other so much that they had both lost track of which stories and facts about themselves they had already shared and which were new–so when he did ask him, the first time that he actually remembers, if he could, filled with far too many stutters and awkward pauses, he was ecstatic  that Phil said yes. And then he thought about it and he was fucking terrified because it was _Phil_ and no matter how well they got on there was still that part of Dan that was still surprised that _AmazingPhil_ wanted to hang out with him, and maybe he had a crush on him, but that was a completely different issue that he tried to avoid thinking about at all costs (especially later on when he was posing Phil and was right up next to him). But nevertheless when he went to meet Phil for the first time he brought his moderately not-shit camera with him and took his picture. 

———————

“Hey, so when are you gonna be here again?” Phil asked over the tinny Skype connection, this had been going on for four hours and thirty-seven minutes according to the little timer in the corner. A new record for the two of them, and they still weren’t bored of each other. They’d got to the point in the night where they were both struggling to stay awake but didn’t want to go. It was one of Dan’s favorite parts because because they really just said what was on their minds (and Phil looked really cute when he was tired).

“Six days, less than a week...”

“Oh...okay” Phil yawned and Dan really wanted to capture it, which gave him an idea.

“H-hey Phil? Can I ask you something?” well there was no backing out now.

“Sure what is it?” Phil questioned sitting up a little bit more and widening his eyes as if that’ll make him wake up more

“So I like to take pictures and I’m not really good but I’ve been doing it for about three years and it’s just something that I do and I was wondering if, when I come up there, I could like take your picture? Because I mean you like seem like you’d be a good subject and um yeah” Dan had to hold back the fact that he had wanted to take Phil’s picture ever since he first saw his face because that would be creepy.

“Um sure, I mean–I guess you can if you want to, I just don’t have any idea what to do but I guess I’ll try it.” Dan’s face lit up.

“Really?! Because I mean I think it’ll be fine, and it’s okay if you don’t know what to do, I don’t really know what you should do either so it’ll be fine and like casual and shit.”

————————

“–no, your other leg. No, the other left, Phil–God, did you honestly just do that?” They were in the hilly area behind Phil’s house, Dan with his tripod trying to position Phil in the best possible way with the least amount of touching because Dan has learned the hard way that moving Phil’s various body parts around isn’t the best idea. “–that's good. Now, like, look straight ahead and don't smile. No wait, smile a little. Too much smile. STOP! Okay, yeah, that's good–now don't move at all.” Dan took at least twelve pictures before looking up from the camera. “Okay I think that’s enough for today.” Dan said as he started to put his camera into it’s bag.

“Good, I mean this was fun but I can’t really sit still for long especially in weird poses like that.” Phil said hopping up from where he was on the grass.

The pictures turned out terribly, but back then he thought they were great and he edited them when he got back home, not very much but a little, and then sent them off to Phil. After a while that kind of became a thing that they did whenever Dan went up to visit him. They would act like twats and eat their body weight in junk food and then Dan would take pictures of Phil.

Dan still has all of those old pictures. He used to think about throwing them out but decided against it. He’s so glad that he did because every so often he and Phil will be sat on the couch or in their bed and he’ll open the folder with all of the old pictures and and they’ll smile because even though they’re posed and Dan’s not in them just seeing the pictures reminds them of when they were taking and all the other things that happened that time and it always makes them both so happy.

Dan doesn’t pose Phil in his pictures anymore, or even really tell Phil when he’s going to be taking his picture. He’ll just pull out his camera every so often when Phil’s cooking or editing or trying to play piano, and start to take his picture. Sometimes he’ll get a few where Phil hasn’t noticed yet and it’ll just him focusing at the task at hand and he even has a few of the exact second that Phil noticed what he was doing and those are always his favourites.

———————

Dan had been listening to Phil film a video for nearly an hour and he was starting to get bored. Him and Phil really weren’t all that dependent on each other but the time when the other was filming was always hard because you have to be completely silent and really that’s only fun for about five minutes and only bearable for about an hour, which is where Dan is now, so he decided that the only reasonable thing to do would be to take Phil’s picture. It’s been a few months since he last did that and he’d never done it while Phil was filming so this should be interesting, and he’ll probably get at least one really bad shot that the internet will love so it’s a win win for everyone. Dan went into his room, which was still in the exact same state as when he filmed his last video–it was still kind of weird for him, having a room just for videos and not really much else, but if that meant that him and Phil could keep their private life, well private, then it was worth it–and got his camera. He very quietly went into Phil’s room and managed to get into a spot where he wasn’t in shot but Phil couldn’t really see him, and started to snap away. He was able to take about four pictures before Phil noticed what he was doing, a new personal best.

“Dan you can’t do this now I’m filming”

“Yeah so?” Dan said as he continued to take pictures despite Phil’s protests

“It’s hard–well you can’t–Dan they’re going to hear your camera clicking in the background”

“By the time you’re done editing it’ll only be in there a few times, plus it’s not like you’re filming right now so it’s not a big deal.” Dan could tell that Phil was going to give in, he always does in the end.

“Fine, but just don’t be distracting.”

“Don’t get distracted.” Dan said with a smile as he continued to take Phil’s picture and with that Phil started to film again, glaring every time he caught himself looking at Dan’s camera and not his own.

––––––––––––

After he was done Dan had looked at those pictures, and to his great disappointment, there weren’t any amazingly horrific ones for the internet to see. But he did get some amazing ones and in the end he was glad that he did it and he could tell that Phil was glad too.

––––––––––––

“Dan do you like photography?” Dan read from the chat on his live show “I do in fact like it, I’m really not that good and don’t expect to ever see any of my pictures but I do really like it.” and he did.


End file.
